


The gay awakening of the world's most advanced android

by Ghost_fox_in_training



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Good Bro, Gavin cleans up nice, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Panic, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank is robot dad, M/M, Nines can't handle it, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Awakening Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Oh, Pre-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Relationship, Rated for cannon - typical language, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_fox_in_training/pseuds/Ghost_fox_in_training
Summary: This is SO unfinished. But I'm posting it anyway because I like it. May finish it at some point, just gotta figure out where it's going.Anyway.Set mostly between Octopunk's Detroit: Awakening and Detroit: Evolution, Nines is falling for the asshole detective. Connor spots it first ofc (his baby brother's in love he's allowed to tease him) and so begins the series of events that reframes Nines's view of his and Gavin's relationship. I like to think he started to flirt with Zen!Gavin directly after this. Featuring a family of one man, two androids and a dog. Also a shirt colour I'm not entirely sure actually exists.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 40





	1. Connor knows best.

When RK900 first set foot in the Detroit police station, Connor had been a comforting presence. The close proximity of another android, another deviant hunter, was soothing to the part of 900 that understood just how little it would take for him to cause serious damage if he lost his temper. 

Their relationship developed quickly, thanks to their ability to converse over the wireless network, and within a month 900 found himself on lieutenant Hank Anderson's couch, submerged in Sumo's dense fur as hank sighed and said 

"You're welcome any time son." 

Since then Connor had made it his personal side quest to be the most effective older brother he could. 900 soon learned that there was a lot to be said for family; finding solace in the sight of Anderson's front door, knowing with absolute certainty that the human and android that resided behind it would be in his corner no matter what. 

To 900's surprise it was Hank who asked him how he felt about being partnered with detective Gavin Reed, one day when they crossed paths in the breakroom. 

"Are you sure you're gunna be ok workin with him?" Hank had asked, voice low as though Reed's human ears would hear them from where he was being reprimanded in Fowler's office. 900 smiled reassuringly as he wiped at his front with a dishcloth, a feeble attempt at removing the brand new coffee stain from his white jacket. 

"Detective Reed is an obstacle I can handle lieutenant I assure you." 

It was true. 900 had been programmed to be adaptable, to work with humans to achieve his purpose. Deviancy hadn't stripped him of that ability. 

And then Gavin had called him Nines that night on his balcony. Perhaps the more shocking turn of events was that he had kept it; informing Connor of the change as the opening titles of iRobot lit up Gavin's TV. 

A vague reply of confirmation and a bushy eyebrow raised were the only responses he received from his family, who began to call him Nines like he had never been anything else. 

\-----

Nines had been Gavin's partner for seven months when Connor managed to (mostly) singlehandedly turn his world upside down.

Gavin had showed up to work in a gunmetal silver button down for a brief undercover operation. The restaurant the suspect frequented had a hard ban on hoodies and trainers so the detective had been forced to clean up a little to fit in. Nines had been struck by how the silky fabric matched the subtle grey tones in his eyes, how it complimented the rugged lines of his scars. 

He must've been fixated on it a little longer than was socially acceptable as the man in question soon scowled, deepening the shadow across his nose. 

"What the fuck are you looking at tincan?" 

"Nothing detective, I'm just surprised you found a clean shirt somewhere in your collection." 

"Prick."

The interaction soothed Nines, it was predictable. Connor soon swept that notion under the rug however, sending a message that read:

"He's supposed to be attracting the suspect Nines, not you." 

A peculiar heat flared through his chest. Looking up he found Connor looking directly at him over Hank's shoulder with an expression that implied he knew something Nines didn't.


	2. Uhh.. up next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the end of the last chapter but didn't know where to take it so I'm storing it here. If I update this story I'll likely just merge it all into a single chapter.

The operation passed in a blur and boasted the competence of both Gavin's detective work and his seduction skills, deftly putting away a careless red ice dealer for the foreseeable future. With a bloody nose each Gavin walked the cuffed suspect to the holding cells, a smug smirk firmly plastered on his face. 

Nines hadn't been far behind him when the fists started to fly, but with the suspect high on his own merchandise the scuffle didn't last long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I only stopped here because I don't know where to take it next so if you have an idea you'd like to see feel free to mention it! 
> 
> I've not stopped thinking about Detroit: Evolution since I discovered it a week or so ago. I have never felt so many /things/ from anything in my life, so I hope this is perhaps the beginning of a couple of works about these wonderful characters. 
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day <3


End file.
